1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-constructable toys that are assembled using a system of color-coordinated components and tools and more particularly pertains to allowing a child to learn to recognize and match colors, to learn how to manipulate tools, and to learn basic construction principles with child-constructable toys that are assembled using a system of color-coordinated components and tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of constructable toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, constructable toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of use by a child are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,615 to Ivany discloses a method, building structure and block therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,670 to De Waele discloses a building block set and method for building with such a block set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,908 to Kroeber discloses a toy building block set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,684 to Chen discloses a toy building block set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,403 to Bonner discloses an internally indexed building block and method of construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,218 to Garage et al. discloses toy building blocks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe child-constructable toys that are assembled using a system of color-coordinated components and tools. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. In doing so, the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a child to learn to recognize and match colors, to learn how to manipulate tools, and to learn basic construction principles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child-constructable toys that are assembled using a system of color-coordinated components and tools which can be used for allowing a child to learn to recognize and match colors, to learn how to manipulate tools, and to learn basic construction principles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.